Coming Home
by true-love-will-thaw
Summary: Modern AU where Kristoff and Anna met in the military. It's Christmastime and it ends up that Kristoff is going to end up spending Christmas alone this year. Kristanna, Ice Bros (Kristoff/Elsa BrOTP), Frohana
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There really wasn't anything left for him to do. There was no reason for him to do anything today, not without her there with him. He felt a wet nose slip under his hand and heard panting.

"Hey Sven," Kristoff said, sitting up to pet the dog.

"Looks like it's gonna be just you and me this year."

Sven's ears fell at the words, as though he knew exactly what his owner was talking about. Sven then looked at Kristoff with a confused look, like he was wondering where she was.

"Sven, I told you, Anna's still deployed. They sent my division home last month, but she's not coming home until January. That's why you stayed with Bulda for 4 months, because neither of us were here to be with you."

The dog whined in reply.

"Yeah, I miss her too, buddy."

He looked over to his side table at the picture in the frame. It was his favorite picture of the two of them. She had jumped into his arms as he lifted her off of her feet. There were tears in her eyes, and a brand new ring on her finger. He had just proposed to her, and, though he denies it around his family, they were both crying like babies. He was so happy that she had said yes.

The picture next to it was their wedding picture, and he picked it up and looked at her, still in disbelief that he had gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful wife. Her soft cheeks, bright blue eyes, rounded face, long auburn hair, warm lips. But right now he didn't care about how beautiful she looked in the pictures, he just wanted her home. They had only been married a month before he was deployed, and she was deployed two months later. They were both only going to be gone for 6 months each, but God, 8 months without her was too much for him. They had skyped as much as their time and Internet plan allowed, but it was never enough. Christmas was tomorrow, and he couldn't even spend his first Christmas as a married man with his wonderful wife. He lied back down in bed, staring at the ceiling, wanting to do nothing but lie there in his sorrow, and he would've if his phone hadn't rung.

Bulda's picture appeared on his screen.

"Hi mom," Kristoff said. She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Kristoff, baby, please come over tomorrow! The whole family's going to be here and it's not going to be the same without you! I know you miss Anna, but I am not going to let you spend Christmas all by yourself! We'll call her tomorrow and we can all send her our love. Please, Kristoff, come over."

"Mom, I don't really feel like-"

"Kristoff, you can't forget about Elsa."

He sighed. She was right. He was being selfish to think that he was the only one who missed Anna, but Elsa missed her too. As soon as he got back he had tried to visit her as much as he could to keep her company, and he knew she was just as miserable as he was. Kristoff had his mom and his whole family, but all Elsa had was Anna. Elsa had spent thanksgiving with his family, which he was sure was a bit of a culture shock, especially because he wasn't even home yet to be there with her. Kristoff's family had basically adopted Elsa and Anna, but he knew Elsa felt awkward there without her.

He sighed. He didn't want to have to lie and try to put on a happy face for his family, but he figured it would probably be for the best of he came over, for him and for Elsa. Besides, if he didn't go he'd only find himself at the liquor store again.

"Alright mom, I'll come," he replied.

"Thank you, baby," she said back, "be here by 4:30, I'm making ham, potatoes, your favorite carrot casserole, pumpkin pie, Apple pie, oh, and Pabbie even made his famous-"

"Ok, mom, I get it! I'll be there, promise!"

"Alright baby. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, mom," he said, and hung up the phone. He gave a small smile, thinking about how crazy his mother was. He leant over to the side table to put his phone down, and his smile faded as he saw Anna's picture again. He began to tear up, but then rolled over and went to sleep. He was still fully clothed, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make his days without her as short as possible.

****Author Note** **

**Thanks so much for reading my second fic! I had seen so many fics of Kristoff coming home just in time for Christmas, so i figured why can't it be Anna who's deployed? I hope you like it! **This will obviously be more than one chapter, and new chapters will be posted soon. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios. :)****


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Hey" she said. _

_"Hey" he replied, pushing a loose hair behind her ear. They were lying in bed together, facing each other. The sun was peeking through the window, illuminating their bedroom. _

_There she was, lying there next to him, their eyes locked on each other. God, she was beautiful. _

_"Merry Christmas," she said. _

_It was Christmas. He realized that he hadn't been this excited about Christmas since he was a little kid, because unlike the years prior, he had his wife to spend it with. _

_He smiled at her. _

_"Merry Christmas." _

_He leaned in to kiss her, their lips not more than a millimeter apart until-_

Kristoff's eyes opened, and he grunted.

He was lying in his bed, wearing jeans and his tshirt from yesterday, tangled in the sheets from a restless night. The sun was coming in through the window, but he wasn't happy to see it. He picked up his phone to look at the time. His background of him kissing Anna on the cheek appeared, and the screen read:

**_9:30_**

**_Tuesday, December 25_**

_Dammit._

****Author Note****

**Thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad everyone loved chapter 1! I am so so so sorry that this chapter was so short I just really needed it to stand alone. Chapter 3 will be much longer and uploaded later this week! Thanks so much again and all reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

He knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" A little voice cried from inside, and he heard the pitter patter of tiny footsteps.

The door opened, and the child's eyes went wide with delight.

"Kristoff!" She yelled as she held up her arms to be picked up.

Kristoff set his stack of presents down on the table and bent down to pick up the child.

"Chloe! How's my favorite little sister?"

He heard footsteps and turned around.

"Mama, look who it is!" She exclaimed.

"Kristoff's home!" Bulda replied excitedly as he set down the child to give his mother a hug.

"Hi mom," he said.

"You doing alright, sweetie?" she said, letting go of him and holding his face in her hands.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay," he replied.

She smiled a sad smile and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.

He took off his coat and hung it up as Bulda took his stack of presents into the living room to place them under the tree. He entered the living room to greet aunts, uncles, and cousins, and picked up countless nieces, nephews, and little siblings.

"Kristoff!" A deep voice called to him.

"Hey Grand Pabbie," Kristoff replied as the old man got out of his recliner chair to give him a hug. Kristoff embraced him, and Pabbie gave him a pat on the back. When they let go, Pabbie looked at him with somber eyes and gave a faint smile, patting him on the shoulder. His eyes spoke a thousand words, but all his mouth said was,

"Looking good, Kris"

Kristoff smiled back and began to greet other people.

_I don't really look good. Did I even shave today?_

He felt his face. There was some stubble, but it wasn't excessive. Kristoff couldn't even remember much of this morning, probably because some bourbon was slipped into his morning cup of coffee. Normally some would have been drunk throughout the day, especially on a day like today, but luckily he had remembered that it would be best if he showed up to Christmas dinner sober.

He knew he really didn't look good, but that's not the message Pabbie was trying to send. That was one of the things he loved about the old man, he spoke through his eyes. His mouth had told him he looked good, but his eyes had told him that he was there for Kristoff and he felt for him. Kristoff smiled, grateful for the wise old man, and then smiled again when his eyes found something that looked a little out of place.

Elsa was sitting on the floor next to Aunt Frida, trying to explain to 5 year old Addison and 7 year old Finnegan that platinum blonde was her natural hair color and she has no idea how it got to be that light. When she saw Kristoff enter, she gave Addison to Aunt Frida and got up to see him. She opened up her arms to her brother-in-law, and he wrapped her in a big bear hug. They stayed there for a moment, and he moved his head so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"You okay?" he said softly.

"Could be better," she said, letting go of their embrace and holding his shoulders. "But I'm glad you're here. Much less lonely than thanksgiving." She gave him a soft smile.

"How could you be lonely in this house?" He replied with a chuckle, and her smile grew wider. She returned to her seat on the floor, and he sat down next to her, grabbing little Everly around the stomach and lifting her over his head, kissing her nose as she giggled.

****Author Note****

**Hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 4 coming later this week! All reviews are appreciated!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios. :)****


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Alright, gather around, everyone!" Bulda said, her loud voice gathering the family's attention. "We're all going to try and skype Anna together!"

The various family members smiled and got up from their seats to gather around the laptop computer Kristoff had just pulled out. Elsa was sitting next to him, while the other family members sat nearby or looked over their shoulders.

"Alright Kristoff, go ahead," Bulda said after making sure everyone was there.

Kristoff pulled up Skype and clicked on Anna's profile picture. It said her status was "Away", but he decided to click the "Video Call" button anyways, just in case she was there. Her picture grew larger as the dialing tone rang, and the room was silent waiting for her response.

_Come on, Anna, I know you're there._

Her picture disappeared back into the corner of the screen.

**_Call not received. _**

He sighed, as did Elsa and most of the rest of the family. He closed the laptop and slouched a little in his seat. He was about to get up from the table when Elsa broke the silence.

"Well, let's call her cell! Maybe she's away from her computer right now."

That was a brilliant idea. Kristoff was so saddened by the dropped call that he couldn't even think of the obvious. Elsa smiled at him and pulled out her cell, opening up "contacts" to find Anna's name.

As Anna's picture appeared and the phone rang, Kristoff couldn't help but notice how positive Elsa was trying to be about this. Anna must have really rubbed off on her during all the time they spent together after they were reunited. After their parents had died in a horrible accident, Elsa had left for college as soon as she could and barely stayed in touch with Anna, for apparently seeing her was too painful and reminded her too much of her past. Anna had actually joined the military because of Elsa, because she wanted to be able to help people all over the world. She didn't want anyone to have to go through the pain that she and her sister felt after their parent's death, or for anyone else to become distant like Elsa. Kristoff was secretly glad that Elsa did what she did, because otherwise he never would have met Anna. He helped them reunite 3 years ago, and Elsa realized that distancing herself from her sister had only made it more painful. Since then, they had hung out as much as possible, trying to get to know each other again.

He was glad Anna had made Elsa a more positive person, but some of her positivity faded when Anna's voice mail message played.

"Hey, you've reached Anna! I'm not here right now, well obviously because then otherwise we'd be talking, but if you could just leave a message at the tone or the beep or whatever you call it I'll try to get back to you ASAP! Thanks!"

*Beep*

"Merry Christmas Anna!" Elsa said into the phone. "I'm here at Bulda's with Kristoff and the whole family and we just wanted to let you know that we love and miss you!"

Kristoff chimed in, "I love you Anna, and wish you were here. Call us back when you get a chance and we'd all love to talk to you ok? Talk to you soon."

"Merry Christmas, Anna," Elsa said again.

Various forms of "Merry Christmas" and "we miss you" were said by family members until Elsa hung up the phone.

She looked over at Kristoff.

"I'm sure she'll call back," she said.

He just looked at her and nodded in reply. He knew that she probably would call. It was just the fact that she had missed two calls in a row that had made him miss her even more than he thought was possible.

****Authors Note***

**Thanks for reading! Don't worry, it will get better soon! All comments are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"...bless the food that we are about to eat, and bless all of us who are here to eat it. Also, please watch over our Anna, who is currently serving this country instead of being here with us. Amen."

"Amen," everyone replied to Bulda's prayer. They let go of each other's hands and began to eat. All of Kristoff's favorite Christmas dishes were sitting on the table, but he didn't feel like eating any of them. He knew that he should eat so that he didn't worry his mother, so he began scooping up various dishes on to his plate.

He served himself three slices of honey baked ham, a little bit of salad, a heaping pile of sweet potato casserole, 2 rolls, and just enough green bean casserole to make Bulda happy.

He looked at his plate and realized that he loved Bulda's green beans; why did he only get a little bit?

_Oh._

_This is what Anna would have gotten._

He had made himself a plate of exactly what Anna would have served herself. Extra on the carbs and sweet things like sweet potatoes and bread, but just enough vegetables to not be rude.

He sighed, and ate a little bit of his food, but spent most of the time pushing it around with his fork.

He tried to join in on some of the conversations, but he couldn't think of anything good to contribute. He sat at the end of the table, with Elsa to his right and an empty seat at the head of the table to his left. Elsa was talking to his younger brother Taren and his girlfriend Shelby about their careers after college. Kristoff chimed in a few things every now and then, like telling Taren not to try to go into business like Kristoff wanted to his first semester, but otherwise he didn't talk much.

Elsa noticed this, and tried to change the conversation multiple times to things she thought Kristoff could relate to, but he wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"You know, you could at least try to have a good time," Elsa whispered to him out of the corner of her mouth.

He knew that Elsa was trying to hide her sadness too, but she was a much better actor than Kristoff.

"I'm trying," he replied, and he really was, whether or not Elsa believed him.

He had just gotten done asking Shelby if she had ever been to the bakery on 6th street when the doorbell rang.

Bulda looked down the table from the opposite end. Noticing Kristoff was sitting by the door, she asked,

"Kristoff, would you mind seeing who that is?"

"Sure," Kristoff replied, getting up from his seat.

"It's, probably Uncle Fred, he said he might be late," Bulda said. "Oh, I sure he doesn't show up drunk this year like he did last year."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Uncle Fred replied. "And I am happy to inform you that I am perfectly sober!"

Kristoff had made his way to the door, assuming it was just the neighbor's kids going caroling again, when he opened the door.

"Kristoff?"

****Author's Note****

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Finals week was crazy! But I'm trying my best to finish by Christmas! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Anna?"

"Kristoff!"

She dropped her bags onto the ground and threw her arms around him. He caught her, and held her in his arms.

_Am I dreaming?_

But he couldn't be. There she was, just as he remembered. She was still in uniform, with her long auburn hair tied up in a tight military bun, but she was still more beautiful than he had remembered.

He placed her back on the ground and looked at her face, her beautiful eyes, nose, freckles...

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call! I was stuck on the plane and you couldn't use your phones-which I think is ridiculous- but anyways we were way ahead of schedule so they decided to let us come home early so they flew us in to New York and I had to book a flight here but it was delayed for like, ever, and so it was really late and I wanted to call but my phone died and so I just assumed you were here and you are here and I'm sorry I didn't get you anything I was going to go shopping but it was late and the cab driver got lost and-"

Kristoff silenced her rambling by pressing his lips to hers. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around him.

He separated from her only for a moment, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you, too"

Their lips came together again as she opened up to him. God, he had missed this. Their arms wrapped around each other, the taste of her lips.

At the sound of her sister's voice Elsa had stood up, and the entire table went quiet. The front door was right next to the dining room, so as soon as Anna had thrown herself on to Kristoff, they could see everything that had happened. Elsa smiled when she saw them kiss, happy that they could be together again. The some of the other family members had gasped, others began to giggle, and some of the aunts even covered their children's eyes.

Kristoff and Anna didn't realize everyone could see them, and frankly, they didn't care. They would have stood there forever if they hadn't heard a sound from the back of the room.

They broke their kiss, and looked up to see Grand Pabbie smiling wide and standing up from his seat at the head of the table, tapping his wine glass with a spoon.

"A toast!" he said, raising his glass, "To Anna! Welcome home!" He clinked his glass with Bulda's and took a sip.

"To Anna!" the family replied, raising their glasses and clinking them together in a toast. Even the little ones toasted, spilling their little cups of milk as their glasses clashed together.

Kristoff and Anna smiled as he pulled her to his side and led her to the table.

"Elsa!" Anna said, breaking from her husband and running to her sister, who by now had tears in her eyes.

"Anna!" Elsa replied, wrapping her sister in a big hug. Elsa looked up at Kristoff from over Anna's shoulder and smiled at him. Kristoff smiled back, the biggest smile he had made in 8 months. He had no idea that he would be able to be this happy today.

As Anna released her sister, Kristoff pulled out the empty chair at the head of the table for Anna as he and Elsa sat back down in their seats.

"You came just in time," he said, "we were getting ready to serve dessert!"

"Ooh yes!" Anna replied, a huge smile on her face. "Elsa, you didn't make-"

"My famous chocolate pie? How could I not?"

"Mmm, it all smells so good!" Anna said, smelling the air. "Kristoff, would you mind serving me some food?"

Kristoff looked down at his own plate with only a few bites taken out of it and smiled. He reached over, cut a slice of Elsa's chocolate pie, placed it on his plate, and gave it to Anna.

"Here, have mine. I barely ate any of it anyways."

Realizing what he had done, Anna smiled as Kristoff took what was her empty plate and began serving himself everything that he wanted to eat.

Now that Anna was here, Kristoff had completely changed. He ate all of his food, participated in more conversations, and even sat up straight at the table. He had no idea how much of an impact Anna had on him, and he was so glad that she did. Just watching her talk to the relatives and eat her food was enough for him, until she would see him staring at her and smile, making him laugh.

Here she was, everything that he wanted and needed, finally by his side again.

Anna was home.

****Author Note****

**Yay! The chapter we've all been waiting for! Thanks so much for reading guys! This is NOT the last chapter, there's just a couple more! Reviews and criticisms are always welcome! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Thanks so much for everything!" Anna said, releasing her hug from Bulda.

"Don't mention it, sweetie! I'm just so happy to see you!"

Anna smiled and squeezed her mother-in-law again as she went to give Grand Pabbie a goodbye hug.

Kristoff moved towards his mother and gave her a hug.

"I told you it'd all be OK," she said, holding on to him tightly.

"Thanks, mom," he said, releasing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She squeezed his arm as he walked towards Elsa, and proceeded to give her a big hug as well.

"How are you doing now?" he asked with a smile.

"Never better," she replied. "See Kristoff, we had nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Elsa. Without you I probably wouldn't have made it through the night."

"Hey, that's what family is for," she said, smiling at him. Kristoff smiled back and headed towards the door as Anna approached Elsa.

The sisters hugged and Elsa began to tear up again, so happy to see her sister.

"We're so gonna hang out tomorrow!" Anna said, smiling at her sister. "I've missed you way too much and besides, I need a buddy to go Christmas shopping with me! I might be a little late but hey, all the good stuff will be on clearance, right?"

Elsa laughed. "Right!" she said. "Call me in the morning when you want me to come over."

"Will do! Love you, Elsa."

"Love you too, Anna."

Anna and Kristoff said their final goodbyes to the family as they headed out to Kristoff's truck, with Elsa and everyone else who didn't live with Bulda not far behind them.

Anna got into the passenger seat and sighed.

"God, I never knew I could miss something as silly as your truck so much!" she said, looking over at Kristoff as he started the ignition.

"I missed seeing you sitting in it," Kristoff replied, leaning over the middle seat to kiss his wife.

He gave her a short kiss, then put the car in reverse and started to back out of the driveway.

"I can't wait to get home and be able to sleep in my own bed for once!" Anna said.

Kristoff looked over at her and smiled deviously. "Me too," he said, causing Anna to laugh at him and grab his hand, which she held on to for the entire trip home.

****Author's Note****

**Thanks for reading! Its so much happier now haha! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Kristoff pulled in to the driveway of their tiny house, and looked over at Anna. She was asleep of course, a small trail of drool flowing from her mouth and her fingers still interlocked with Kristoff's free hand.

"Anna," Kristoff said softy, breaking free from her grip and shaking her gently. "Anna, we're home."

Anna's eyes opened slowly as she looked out of the car to their little house covered in snow. She smiled, wiping the drool off of her chin and getting out of the car.

"Home sweet home," she said.

She followed Kristoff to the front door as he began to unlock it. He had just opened the door when he felt something cold on his back.

Snow.

He turned around and saw his wife kneeling in the snow, building a snowball.

"I've really missed snow, too," she said as she chucked another snowball at Kristoff.

He dodged this one, and laughed. "Well, you definitely won't after tonight!" Kristoff yelled, picking up some snow and tossing it towards Anna as he ran through the house and in to the backyard, soon joined by Sven.

Anna ran after him, carrying her snowball through the house and barely remembering to shut the front door. She burst threw the back door and threw her last snowball at him, only to be greeted with 5 more from Kristoff along with being jumped on by a very excited dog.

Anna fell to the ground, and began army crawling along the ground towards a nearby bush where she could take cover. She began to strategize, building dozens of snowballs as she mapped out her battle plan. Years of military experience could not have prepared her for this moment, instead she used years of learning the snowball fight battle strategies of her sister, the reigning champion of, well, anything that had to do with snow.

Meanwhile Kristoff, joined by Sven, began to slowly approach Anna's hiding spot, doing his best not to be heard. He held almost a dozen snowballs in his arms, ready to attack the unsuspecting women behind the bush.

Right as he was about to throw the first snowball, Anna gave out a battle cry as she jumped up from behind her bush as began pelting Kristoff with snowballs. This made Sven excited, as he began jumping in the air trying to catch them in his mouth, while Kristoff fell to the ground, overwhelmed and defeated by his wife.

"Aha!" Anna said, stepping out from behind her bush to stand in front of Kristoff. She stood tall and put her hands on her hips, towering over Kristoff. "No one (well, except Elsa) can defeat me, Anna Bjorgman, in a snowball fight to the death! I am invincible!" she shouted.

However, right as she finished her gloating, Kristoff grabbed one last snowball that he had dropped after her attack and threw it at her knees, causing her the screech and fall to the ground next to him, laughing hysterically.

He began laughing with her as she rolled over so that she was lying on top of him, her hands on either side of his shoulders, supporting herself.

She leaned down and gave him a kiss, which he gratefully accepted.

"So... did I still win?" Anna asked.

"You can keep thinking that," Kristoff replied, kissing her again.

"I forgot how cold snow can be," Anna said. "Do you wanna make us some hot chocolate as I change into my pajamas?"

"Hot chocolate sounds delicious," Kristoff replied.

"Don't forget the little marshmallows!" Anna reminded him.

"Hey, just because I haven't seen you in a while doesn't mean I've forgotten the obvious!"

She laughed as she pushed up off of him and the ground, pulling him up with her as they headed inside.

****Author's Note****

**I just had to write a snowball fight between them! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Kristoff poured the hot liquid into his plain brown mug and Anna's snowman mug and put a handful of mini marshmallows in each. He picked up the two mugs and walked over to the couch, where Anna was sitting by the fire.

He handed her her mug and set his down on the coffee table, going back to the kitchen to grab the bag of marshmallows because he knew Anna would want to put more in her hot chocolate.

He set down the marshmallows and sat down next to Anna, picking up his mug and allowing her to curl up against him.

"Mmm.." she said as she took a sip of the beverage. "Just how I like it."

"Milk instead of water and two packets of powder instead of one, along with a crushed candy cane inside; trust me, I didn't forget," Kristoff said, smiling at her.

She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around her. They sat there in silence for a while, listening to the crackling fire and simply enjoying each other's presence.

Kristoff looked down at Anna and still couldn't stop smiling. She had changed into her favorite snowman pajamas and her blue robe, and her once tight hairstyle was gone, leaving her long hair to drape over her shoulders.

He set down his drink and began running his fingers through her hair, causing her to set down her mug and look up at him, placing her chin on his chest.

"Your hair got longer," he said, her locks still running between his fingers.

"You haven't shaved in a while," she replied smiling, reaching up to feel the stubble growing on his face.

"Hey, I shaved yesterday!" he replied, "Or was it the day before..."

She smiled and began to move her face closer to his, her hands now on his shoulders.

"Either way, you're just as handsome as I remember," she said softly, their faces only inches apart.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you're more beautiful than I remember," he replied with his last breath before their lips came together.

They kissed, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate with each second. His hands moved down her back and up under her robe, holding the curve of her back. Her hands had done the same, and she began to slowly grip on to his shirt.

Kristoff began to brake away to catch his breath, but Anna wouldn't have it, pulling him in deeper as soon as he started to stop. He smiled through the kiss, and began to kiss her jaw and down her neck. Her hands had now reached under his shirt, and her robe had almost fallen off of her, leaving her in her cotton pajamas.

Kristoff's lips left her neck, and he sat up and looked at her. They looked at each other for a moment, smiling wide.

"Merry Christmas," Anna said.

"Merry Christmas," he replied.

She started to pull him in again, but this time he wouldn't have it. He got up from the couch, and just as Anna began to ask what he was doing, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, fireman style. She squealed as her robe flew off and her head hung upside down, her hair over her face blocking her vision.

"Kristoff, what are you doing?" she exclaimed, laughing and hitting his back, trying to get him to stop. "Where are you taking me?"

"To bed," he said simply, pushing open the bedroom door and carrying his wife inside.

****Author's Note****

**There's still one chapter left, but it's more of an epilogue and won't be posted until after the new year. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters, they all belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios. :)**


	10. Epilogue

Kristoff opened his eyes slowly, taking in the light creeping in through the closed blinds. He subconsciously rolled over in bed in order to get more comfortable, and saw something he had forgotten was there. Anna was lying on the pillow next to him, the sheets a tangled mess around her body and her auburn hair sprawled over the entire pillow. There she was, lying there, next to him. It had been an entire week since she had returned home, yet every morning he had woken up surprised to see her next to him, almost like he was still in the dream he had been in for the last 8 months. But every morning she was there, no matter what his brain told him. He smiled just as she opened her eyes, almost like it was on cue. She smiled back.

"Morning," Kristoff said, taking his hand and gently pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Mmmm," Anna hummed, stretching her arms, "Mornin'."

He leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Who couldn't sleep well next to you?" she replied with a smile. "What time is it?"

Kristoff leaned over and looked at the alarm clock behind him.

"Almost 11:00," he said.

"11! Get up lazy, we have stuff to do today!" She pushed back the covers and sat up in the bed.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked, "we didn't have anything planned for today!"

"Well I did," Anna replied, rolling on top of him on the bed and pulling him up to sitting. "We have celebrating to do!"

"Celebrating? What are you talking about? Anna, what's going on?"

Anna held his face in her hands and smiled at him. "I'm leaving the military," she said with a smile.

Kristoff was shocked. "What? Why? Did you do something wrong?"

Anna moved her hands to his shoulders and smiled even wider. "No, silly, I didn't get kicked out. I just couldn't stand being away from you any longer."

"But your contract isn't up," Kristoff replied, looking concerned. "My contract just ended, but you agreed to another year of service."

"I know! That's why I left now, so that we could be together!"

"ANNA!" Kristoff exclaimed, holding her face with his hands. "No one can just quit the military because they want to. Now tell me, how did you get out?"

Tears began to swell in Anna's eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Kristoff, I'm pregnant."

Kristoff was silent for a moment. He looked in to her eyes, now puffy from tears, and began to tear up himself.

"You are?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes!" Anna smiled wide and threw her arms around him in an embrace.

Kristoff held her as she cried tears of joy, his mouth gaping.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Kristoff, we're going to be parents!"

"Oh my god, Anna!" He released himself from her embrace and kissed her full on the mouth. She sighed, her muscles relaxing under his touch.

When they finally separated, Anna laughed, causing Kristoff to tear up again.

"How did you find out so soon?" he asked. She had only been home a week, after all.

"I went to the doctor yesterday, remember? She had to do a blood test anyways, and she said the results showed that I was pregnant!"

"Anna, this is the best day of my life!" the tears could not be stopped now.

Anna took her thumb and wiped the tear off of his cheek. "And this is why we need to celebrate!"

Kristoff laughed. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Kristoff."

They kissed again, and after they separated, Kristoff heard the words he never would've dreamed of hearing a week ago.

"Happy New Year, Kristoff."

"Happy New Year, Anna."

****Author Note****

**I know I promised this a year ago but I ran out of time to finish it, I hope you still like it :)**


End file.
